Remembering you
by Dyli like the Icecream
Summary: Dylan Odair has memory loss since he was five. He faces many obstacles including meeting Bree Mellark. A stunning, beautiful and kind bakers daughter. Soon war is rising between the Capitol and the districts. Bree is a pawn between the Capitol and Dylan. Can he find a way to save the girl he loves or will he lose all including her? ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS!
1. Prologue

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW LATEST STORY. I TOOK MY OLD CHARACTERS FROM DYLAN'S COUSIN VISITS... MY OTHER STORY THAT I LATER DELETED. IF YOU ARE WONDERING, I DELETED THAT STORY BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! I HAD A TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK. SO NOW I'M HOPING THIS TURNS OUT BETTER. ENJOY!**

**PROLOGUE**

The only thing he could remember was the crash. His childhood memories were few. He only remembered or thought he remembered were the ones he saw in photo albums or the stories he was told. He could faintly remember people, his father, his mother. His father's sea green eyes flashed in his sight. His bronze hair matching his fathers, he could remember his mother's light laugh of happiness. But that's all gone now. Now all there is in the house is sadness, grief, and pain. All his memories were fuzzy so he couldn't do any kind of report of his life, not even a timeline. He wasn't like other children, all the other children remembered things like what their first time riding a bike was like or what it was like to learn how to swim. He didn't know those feelings. The only years he remembered was years 3-5. All he could remember was his mother sobbing over the hospital bed begging the doctor to do something to bring his father back to life.

**PRESENT DAY (DYLAN POV)**

_People were rushing back and forth. I was sitting at a desk with some nice nurse lady. She was asking me several questions about like what happened and how it happened. None that I could answer at the time of course. She was patiently asking and waiting for me to talk but I never did. She sat hopelessly trying to get answers out of me. All I did was lick my bloody lips and look around. The doctor informed my mother that I would probably have memory loss from the gash on my head. Of course we didn't know it would last my whole life._

I woke up with sweat dripping down my neck. I was experiencing the same dream like always, the day my father died. I always blame myself for it. I mean it was my fault. I glanced around slightly confused where I was, I started to panic when a voice came on an intercom.

"Dylan. It's you mom. I'm downstairs if you need me. Breakfast is ready,"

I relaxed and stood up. I pulled on my sweat pants over my boxers and a grey t-shirt over my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed down stairs. My mom was reading the newspaper when I entered the kitchen. She smiled and said, "Hey sweetie. How'd you sleep?"  
I noticed how she didn't ask me what time I went to bed or where I went yesterday, not like I know. "Fine, what's for breakfast?" She looked up and nodded toward the stove, "Pancakes,"  
I grabbed a plate and a glass. I sat down as she said, "Today is busy Dylan. We have to go to your rehab session, then stop at the store, and then we have to buy a birthday cake for Connie," I felt stupid as I said, "Who is Connie?" She looked at me with surprise, "Your aunt,"  
I sighed and said, "Okay." She smiled, "Well, you better shower and get dressed we leave in forty minutes,"  
"I will," I said finishing eating and then I dashed up stairs. I glanced at the many hallways and guessed where the bathroom was. I opened each door in the hallway and finally found it. Now the challenge was to find all the things I need. I found all the shampoo and stuff. I climbed into the shower and quickly washed my hair.

My mom was waiting downstairs when I got there for the second time. She smiled warmly and handed me a phone, "Here is your phone, I'm speed dial 1" I nodded and followed her outside. We drove in silence to the clinic. We finally arrived and we headed in. My doctor was Mike. He greeted my mom and then me, "Hello Dylan. Come in come in." He said opening his office door.  
"So how are you?"  
"Fine I guess," I said.  
"Good! Now, I know this seems impossible, but your memory is actually improving! You just need motivation to get all of your memories back,"  
I thought about it. Now that I'm really thinking, I do remember more from that day than I used to. I smiled a little, "Ill find some motivation,"  
"I'm glad," He said. I stepped out side while my mom and him talked about more appointments.

I looked around and wandered out. I started to walk when I found myself places I didn't know. I couldn't figure out where I was. I left my phone in the car and I didn't know how to get back. I was whirling around in circles when I slammed into a girl. She fell and I fell on top of her. I put my hands out to break the fall and my hands landed right next to her shoulders. She looked surprised. She had deep blue eyes like the ocean and dark brown hair that waved slightly past her chest.  
"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed pulling myself up and helping her up.  
"That's fine,"She said smiling sweetly, "What are you doing around here?"  
I looked at her confused, "Why? Am I not supposed to be here?"  
"No," She said laughing, "Not that. I just mean you and your family are never around here,"  
"Um," I said searching my brain for her name, "What's your name again? Sorry,"  
"I'm Bree Mellark. Your Dylan Odair right?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Cool. Well I will have to call you sometime, your cute," She said smiling and picked up her bag. She started to walk away. I watched as her hips moved from side to side and then she turned the corner. I turned around and started aimlessly trying to find my way back to the clinic.

* * *

When we got to the bakery I never imagined to find her there. Bree was behind the counter getting items for people. My mom walked to the cake section and I took the opportunity to talk to Bree again. I walked up to her and said, "Okay, so you are around the town square and you work at the bakery. This is weird isn't it? Me running into you twice in one hour?"  
"I guess so. It might also be fate," She said laughing a little.  
I never thought that a girl I just met could make me feel so amazing. I felt motivated. I just then realized that she could be my motivation to get my memories back. I smiled at her, "Listen, I gotta go, but I will call you and we are going out,"  
She looked at me, "Is that so?"  
"Yes," I said nodding.  
"What makes you think I'll say yes?"  
"Well first of all you said I was cute and second well I dont have a second, but I know you will,"  
"Okay. You call me and find out the answer," She said leaning close to my face.  
I smiled and was about to say something when my mom called over, "I have to go"  
"Bye"  
I followed my mom outside and looked back, "So Bree Mellark? When did my son start taking interest in her?"  
"I don't know," I said truthfully.  
My mom looked at me and she chuckled slightly. I smiled at her and we headed home.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLS READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. First date

**SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION. MY COMPUTER IS STUPID. IM GOING TO START AFTER THE I... IGNORE THE FIRST I**  
I got out my computer and checked up on everything. It was about a month until school started again. I looked at my profile, most of the photos were from the beginning of the summer, from which I could not remember for the life of anyone. Everyone seemed to be having a good summer. I got up and headed down to the docks. I was fifteen minutes early so I kicked off my shoes and put my bare feet on the warm sand. I looked out into the ocean and smiled at the beauty of the ocean. Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped a little.

"Calm down," The girl said, "Its just me"

_Who is this again? _I thought. I rummaged through my mind trying to remember. So instead since I couldnt remember I just smiled and said, "Hey,"  
"So whats up?"  
"Just here to do my job," I told her.  
"Which is?"  
Yeah, I don't remember that either. I looked over at the other guys my age, "I'm docking boats,"  
"Ah, I see. Well I just came by to see you. You never called me like you said you would," She said with a playful tone.  
Okay, Now I really need to figure out who she is, "Who are you again?" I said truthfully but with the same playful tone as her to make it seem like I was joking.  
"Funny, Dylan," She said with a grin, "It's Bree,"  
"Ah. Yes I do remember seeing you yesterday, "I said really hoping I saw her yesterday.  
She smiled and said, "So are you ever going to ask me out?"  
"Yes. I get off work at five, how about we go out to the street fair at five thirty?" I said.  
"How about five forty, I need time to get ready,"  
"Awww, but you are already so pretty,"  
"I'm flattered," She laughed, "You better get to work. Your boss is calling,"  
"Bye," I said and headed off to the boat house.  
I started to tie the boats that were coming in. Thank everyone that I didn't forget how to tie boats. I carefully tied each one with a triple knot. When I got off I headed straight home. My mom was cooking dinner and I ran upstairs. I put on a new t-shirt and ran back down stairs. My mom said, "Hey, dinner is almost ready,"  
"Yeah, about that. I'm not eating!"  
"What?" My mom said her eyebrows knitting together.  
"I have a date with Bree,"  
"Oh yes. I forgot," She said.  
I looked at her sourly, "I did too,"  
"Dylan," She said with a chuckle, "Go,"  
I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my phone. I headed toward the east side of town and tried to remember which house was Bree's. I was in the middle of deciding which door to knock on when she came out of the blue house. Which evidently wasn't even in my selection. She smiled and I smiled back. She was wearing short-shorts, a red tank and blue flip-flops. Her hair was curled in soft ringlets and she had on neutral makeup.  
"Ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yeah," She said.  
We walked in silence to the fair. She was gazing up at the sky which was slowly fading to a dark bluish black. I looked at her crystal clear blue eyes as the scanned the sky.  
"What exactly are you looking for?" I questioned.  
"The moon," She said briefly looking at me, "It should be out by now,"  
I looked at the sky. It looked pretty cloudy to me.  
"Well, I have no idea,"I said.  
She laughed and took my hand. I held hers and pulled her close. She smiled up at me and we walked through the street. The paintings were beautiful. Most of them reflected the ocean and others were of vintage buildings. We neared the end of the street and veered off to the beach. She sat down and then laid on her back. She frowned slightly, "I still don't see the moon,"  
"Well its because you are looking the wrong way," I said laying next to her, "Turn your head to the left,"  
She did so and found it, "Oh,"  
I turned my head and looked at her not the moon. Her eyes met mine and she just looked at me. We laid there just lost in our own thoughts. Then I leaned over and was about to kiss her when sirens went off. She jumped up bewildered, "What is that?"  
I looked around and then up at the sky. The sky was a dark black and storm clouds were blowing in. It then started to pour and almost hail.  
"Come on! Follow me, " i said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the town.  
She followed obediently, "Its a hurricane siren, "I shouted over the wind.  
"Where are we going?" She shouted back.  
"To a safe place," I said and kept running. I opened the door of and old shack and she looked at me confused, "How is this going to help?"  
"You'll see,"  
She went in and I followed. I pulled open a door inside and let her go in first. Inside the shack was a sturdy brick room with a fireplace and food, especially made for hurricanes. She sat down shivering. I started a fire and pealed off my soaked t-shirt. I did the same with my jeans and headed to the chest to get dry clothes. I changed and walked over to Bree with dry clothes.  
"I don't really have girl clothes here but I think this will work,"I said handing her a button down shirt. At least it was soft and dry.  
She nodded and pulled off her own shirt. I looked away with respect and started to hand the clothes over the fire place so they could dry. She finished changing and handed me her wet stuff. I hung them up too.  
We settled by the fire and at some soup that we warmed up over the fire. I could hear the beating of wind and rain outside. Bree snuggled into my chest and I pulled a blanket around us. She turned around and kissed me and then said, "That was a replacement for the lost kiss outside,"  
I smiled and kissed her again. She pulled herself closer and soon fell asleep. I stayed up a little longer and then drifted off to sleep also. I didn't really think about if I'd remember what happened the next day.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and shifted slightly. A girl was laying against me sleeping peacefully. I blinked a few times struggling to remember. My phone went off and then a a recording came up. It was a conversation I had last night apparently. For some reason my mom had it set up on my phone where it recorded my conversations. Probably so I would be left clueless somewhere. I then kind of remembered the hurricane and crashing with Bree. I stretched and Bree woke up.  
"Hey," She said in a soft voice.  
"Hey," I responded.  
"Thanks for letting me crash here,"  
"Well its better than going out in a hurricane,"  
"I agree"  
We sat in silence for a little until she said, "What time is it?"  
I looked at my phone, "Um. Eleven,"  
She panicked, "I have to go!" She jumped up and threw open the door. It was sunny and a clear day. She rushed out side, "Um. I'll call you later," She called as she rushed off barefooted and in my button-down shirt.  
I rose and collected our clothes from the fire place and cleaned up. I carefully folded our clothes and headed home.  
When I got home my mom was up. She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep. She looked up and when she saw me she said, "Dylan! Thank God, you are alright," She hugged me and started murmuring about how if she had lost me too she didn't know what would happen.  
"Yeah, mom. I'm fine," I told her.  
"I'm glad," She said and hugged me one more time before heading upstairs, hopefully to go to bed.


	3. I AM DYLAN ODAIR I AM GONE

**Bree POV (About a week later)**

**Dylan and Bree are dating :)**

I carefully folded the shirt I borrowed from Dylan and changed into a swimsuit, shorts, and a t-shirt. I headed downstairs and was encountered with my dad. He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Where were you yesterday?" He questioned with the 'what are you up to' look. I looked at him and thought, "Well," I said stalling and pretending to think, "I went out last night, with a friend. Sorry?"

"Who is this friend?" He said frowning, "Do I know them?"

"Um.. he is just a friend dad. Jeez back off would you?"

"HE?" Dad said his eyebrows knitting together, "Its a he?! What are you doing hanging out with a he!You are GROUNDED!"

"For hanging out with a _friend _when I am sixteen years old?"

"yes," He said satisfied.

I gaped at him, "MOM!" I screamed up the stairs.

She came out of the bathroom and started down the stairs, "Yes Bree?"

"Dad is being a butt,"

"What? Honey, don't call your father that. AND lower your voice, I just got Rye in bed for his afternoon nap,"

"He is grounding me for going out last night with a friend!"

"A boy-friend," Dad added.

I glared, "We are just friends!" I said even though we weren't, but I wasn't about to tell them I was dating Dylan.

My mom wiggled her finger in an 'ah ah' manner and said, "Well Bree. We would like to meet this boy,"

"I said we are just friends! And you do know him!" I said.

"We do? WHo is he?"

"Its Dylan Odair," I said carefully not letting my tone change.

"Ah, fallen for an Odair," Dad muttered, "Already don't want to meet him,"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, now that we got that out of the way. I am going to the beach with Carrie,"

"Alright honey," My mom says and smiles.

I walk out the door with my bag in my hands. I skip down to the beach and find Dylan in the lifeguard chair. I smile up at him and he looks down at me. He grins and jumps down. He faces me and smiles, "Hey Breebee," He says in a playful tone.

"Hi," I say.

He glances behind me and frowns, "Hold on," He jogs over to some blonde and I can't help but feel jealous. She nods and says something, then she stands on her toes and kisses Dylan on the cheek. He comes back unaware of my unhappiness.

"Whats wrong?" He asks holding me close to him.

"Who is that?" I ask carefully.

"Why?" He smirks, "Are you jealous?"

"NO!" I exclaim, "Well maybe... but who is she?"

He chuckles, "That is my cousin Lucy. She came to visit this weekend," He then frowns, "Not that I really remember her,"

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't remember a lot of things," He says shrugging it off. Then he mumbles something about how he has memory loss? Or something like that.

He turns toward me and kisses me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck.

Someone coughs behind us. We both turn and I laugh. Carrie is standing there pretending not to watch, "Hey Carrie," I say calmly.

"Hello lovers," She said then paused, "That sounds wrong. I should call you two LOVE BIRDS."

Dylan laughs, "Yes, your first reference sounded a little wrong,"

She rolls her eyes, "Alright Odair, I am going to steal my best friend because she needs to help me pick out a dress,"

Dylan wrinkles his nose in disgust, "Well I have to go back to my shift anyway. Bye babe," He calls out to me and heads towards the pool area.

"Bye," I say and turn to Carrie.

"So," She says, "Have you told the parents?"

"No," I say and look at the ground, "They wouldn't approve,"

"Um, why?" She says, "He's gorgeous,"

"Looks don't matter to them!" I exclaim.

"True," She shrugs, "But its is a fact,"

I smile slightly, "Yeah,"

"Just tell your parents! Will they really care that much?"

"My dad will, I'm not sure about my mom though,"

"Ah, the father," She says giggling.

I roll my eyes and we head to Delias.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

I head home after my shift and find my mother at the table looking distracted. I walked over and hugged her, "Whats up mom?"

"Nothing," She says and turns back the papers.

I glance at some of them. Many are doctor appointment notices and others are for bills.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I comment.

She looks up sadly. She says nothing and hands me a letter.

I take it and look at it. It faintly smells of roses and is probably expensive paper. I read it:

**_Dear Mr. Dylan Odair,_**

**_It has caught our attention of how you have progressed over the years. By looks that is. We are willing to offer you a job. This job consists of pleasing Capitol citizens how ever much they desire. You will be paid generously, so do not worry about that. I suppose this isn't a choice though. Many have already requested you.  
If you refuse we have many consequences. One including killing your loved ones...ex. Your mother, Miss Mellark. We could also make your life ever so difficult. Where it is torturing loved ones, or plain killing.  
Now that we have that finished the consequences, please contact us at once with your choice_**

**_Sincerely, SNOW JR._**

I froze. Of course my choice would be no. But he could kill my only family left, or worse Bree. I look at my mother's pale face and sigh. I either have to loose everything or sell myself to the capitol.

I take a deep breath and pick up the phone. Goodbye Dylan Odair, from district 4.

* * *

_**I AM DYLAN ODAIR. I AM A TEENAGER. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NAMED BREE MELLARK. I DECIDED TO SELL MYSELF TO THE CAPITOL IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER. I AM DYLAN ODAIR. I AM GONE.**_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! Sorry that it wasn't the greatest. I kinda just threw it together! Leave a review if you please.**


	4. Hurting Bree

**Dylan POV**

I slowly packed up my duffel bag and silently walked out of the house. It was around 3 am and I didn't want to wake up my mom. I climbed aboard the train and sat next to a foggy window. Even though it was early I texted Bree.

"_hey cant expln now. Not go school mon"_

It was about ten minutes until she replied "_why the hell are you up so early! I was sleeping. And fine, but you better tell me later"_

I looked down and hesitated replying but responded, "_like I said, tell you l8tr"_ I rolled my head and my neck cracked. I looked out the window and watched as the beach went by. The sun was slowly starting to rise and I leaned back and tried to sleep.

I got off the train around eight. The capitol surprisingly was beautiful. The buildings were grand mansions and had polished gold all around them. I went to the Capitol hall and was lead by three peacemakers to a bright room that smelt faintly of roses.

"Snow will be in shortly," One of them said.

I sat in a velvet chair and sighed. Snow came in a few minutes after that. His snake eyes did a once over me and said, "Let me go over some basic rules. One, you are not allowed to contact family or friends in any way, shape, or form. So hand over your phone,"

"Um what?" I said holding my Iphone 6 like a baby. How was I supposed to explain to Bree if I didn't have my phone?

"Hand it over,"

"But but but my phone! You can't take away my baby!" I exclaimed as a peacemaker tried to snatch it.

"Mr. Odair! If you do not cooperate you know what happens!"

I froze and thought of his letter, then I thought about my mom and Bree, "Um"

I looked down at my phone reluctantly and gave it to his cold hands. I glared at him with a new found hatred. Bree will never know….

Snow smirked and said, "Rule two, you have to stay with each client until exactly 6:30 the next morning,"

"What!" I shrieked, "That long?"

"Yes," He said his dark eyes laughing.

"No," I said, "I can't do that,"

"You will. Or else," He said, "Now rule three, you have to come to the capitol every time you are called,"

"Uh," I said finding no words.

"Your first client is named Vienna. Good luck," He said as a peacemaker dragged me out of the room. He led me to a limo and practically shoved me in. I sat on the sleek leather seats as we drove. It didn't take long until the limo stopped and I sorrowfully looked at the mansion. I sighed and muttered, "I'm so sorry Bree,"

I got out and said, "Rich capitol people," I rang the doorbell twice and a woman maybe in her late thirties opened the door. "Um are you Vienna?"

She smiled and said in a high shrilled voice "yes"

"I'm Dylan," she looked me up and down then squealed. Yes squealed like full out jumped up and down. He voice was so screechy I had to cover my ears. _This is going to be a loooong night. _ And just like a little girl she said, "You actually came! OMG!" She dragged me inside and I winced because her grip was so hard. Her finely polished nails dug into my skin. I followed her upstairs and she smiled and said, "I mean, we are going to have SO much fun tonight. If you know what I mean," She winked and I gulped ever so quietly.

"I have a-" I started.

She cut me off and said, "Details details," Then she pushed open a door and revealed a bedroom. I started to back away and said, "Um how about we play uh cards?" I said meekly. She laughed at my statement but she still pulled me closer to the bed. "You know we should play truth or dare, or we could do would you rather, or how bout twenty questions. Lets get to know each other, how about that!"

"Um, I guess," I said and yanked a chair close to the bed and sat on it. It was about 8:10 PM. In about 9 hours and a few minutes I would be free. She smiled wickedly and pulled me off the chair. I stumbled but caught myself. She placed her hands on me and shoved me roughly on the bed. I grimaced and she sat on me.

"First question," She said examining her nails.

I sighed and said, "What am I supposed to ask?"

"Anything you want to know about me," She said looking up at me.

"_nothing,"_ I thought.

"Um okay,"

**The next morning (Dylan POV)**

I woke up sweating. For a few minutes I couldn't remember what happened. But unfortunately of all my memories this is what I remembered. Dang memory loss, you remember all the bad things. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Vienna was sleeping next to me and I threw the blanket off myself. I rummaged through the pile of clothes and found my boxers. I slid them on and put my jeans on. I yanked my belt on and grabbed my button down shirt. I was mid-way out the door when she called out. I turned slightly and quickly buttoned up my shirt.

"Mmmmm. Oh Dylan you are leaving already?"

I looked at the clock it read 8AM, "Yes," Then I thought about what Snow said '_you better satisfy them'_ "Goodbye love," Then I headed down stairs and pretty much ran to the train station. I jumped on the next train. A woman came and said, "Snow told me to give this to you," She handed me my phone and a note. I had left my clothes at the capitol because I knew I would be back. The note said, '_remember, no telling what happened.' _ I shivered. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. Seven messages popped up. They were all from different people. One was from my mom, '_where are you Dylan!' _ The next one was from my friend Trey, '_Dude, I know u don't like school and all, but where the hell r u?' _ Three of them were from Bree, '_Dylan? Where are you? Your mother is worried sick,' _ Then _'Dylan? Why aren't you answering?' _ The last one said, _'You promised you'd tell me,"_ the other two were from random friends asking where I was.

I ordered for the attendant to bring me some wine. I was way too stressed to have beer. I needed something delicate. And don't worry I'm not underage drinking, in this world eighteen is the legal age.

(**1 in the afternoon) Bree POV**

I stared at the clock. School was almost done and I was eager to find Dylan. The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom. I headed to my locker and shoved my books in it and slammed my locker shut. Then a voice said, "Kill someone why don't we," I smiled and turned as a hand flicked my braid. I was relieved to see Dylan standing there. His blue button down was wrinkled and he had slight bags under his eyes. His bronze hair was tasseled every which way and he smelled faintly of…. Of roses? Or maybe it was coconut. No it was definitely roses.

"Did you get a new cologne or something?" I asked him.

His eyes went wide and then he stuttered, "N-no. W-why would you think that?"

"You smell like roses instead of your usual ocean smell," I said quietly, "Where were you last night? You look like hell,"

"Gee thanks babe," He said frowning a little, "Doesn't matter where I was. Its unimportant,"

"But it is important," I insisted.

"You sound like my mother," He said, " It doesn't matter Bree,"

"It does! Dylan everyone has been going crazy wondering where you were!" I exclaimed, "Your own mother didn't know where you were!"

"Maybe I don't want anyone to know where I was," He said his eyes on fire, "Maybe I'm so ashamed of where I was I don't want to talk about it,"

"Please Dylan," I said, "I just want to know. You promised you would tell me,"

He looked at me and said, "I can't tell you,"

I looked at him, "Why,"

"You know Bree, sometimes you can be really irritating,"

"You think I'm irritating! I'm irritating? You are irritating Dylan! It's irritating that my own boyfriend is keeping secrets from me. Do you have another girlfriend? Is that it?"

He looked at me with a dark face, "That is what you think of me? That I would go willingly and go cheat on you?"

That when I realized it. Dylan was drunk and couldn't think too well.

"No," I whispered.

"Then stop accusing me of things," He snapped.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You should be,"

"It's just Dylan, I had no idea where you were. What was I supposed to think,"

"You are supposed to trust me," He said, "But I suppose you can't even do that," Then he started to walk away.

"Dylan, wait!" I exclaimed and ran after him.

He turned and said, "I need to be alone,"

"But," I argued.

"Bree," He said roughly and pushed me away.

"Dylan," I tried again and came closer to him.

"Get away," He snapped and slapped me in the face. Hard.

The pain was overwhelming and I held my hand to my cheek and let a tear slip from my eyes. I fell to the ground hid my face. I heard footsteps receding. I knew Dylan had left. I looked up and rubbed my cheek lightly. Carrie came around the corner and gasped, "What. Happened." She asked.

"Nothing," I said and quickly got up and ran.


	5. Don't trust so easily

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to be put up! I had such a writer's block for the longest time. When I finally figured out what I wanted, it took so long to write (Because of various things :D) But I congratulate myself because this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Ha-ha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and to let you know there will be some surprises!**

**Bree POV (The next morning)**

I got up the next morning and winced. My bruise on my face was clearly visible and large. I still haven't told my parents what had happened and didn't plan on it. I slowly got up and looked in the mirror. I guess I should put makeup on first. I carefully rubbed cover-up over the black and blue spot. I changed into jeans and a tank and headed down stairs. My dad was cooking and my mom was feeding Rye.

"What happened," My mom said giving me an once-over.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, and then I realized that I probably missed a spot on my face.

"What happened to your face?"

"I fell," I lied.

"You fell?" My dad said with confusion on his face.

"Yeah," I said then looked at the clock, I still had ten minutes till I had to leave, "I have to go,"

"But it is ten minutes early,"

"Yes, I know. I decided to get there early, I have to talk to a teacher about my grade, "I lied once again

"Alright," My mom said hesitantly.

"But how did you fall?" My dad asked still in a cloud of confusion.

"Um, I tripped and hit a tree?" I said quickly thinking of something, "Dylan was helping me learn how to long board when the board hit a rock and I went flying,"

"Oh," My dad said, "Well have a good day at school,"

"Bye!" I said.

I quickly grabbed some bread and left. I was walking briskly towards Jefferson High, when I heard a long-board behind me. I knew whom it was and didn't feel like talking to them. I also wondered why they weren't in their Ferrari and why they were also early.

"Bree," He said, "Please stop walking. I need to talk to you,"

I didn't stop and said, "No thanks,"

He kept following me and he said, "Please Bree,"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking to you,"

He turned me around and stopped me, "Bree"

I turned to face Dylan. He had major bags under his eyes and looked terrible.

"You look like hell," I said.

"Yeah I know. I haven't slept in several hours. Bree I'm really sorry," He said putting his hand on my cheek, where the bruise was.

"I know you are," I whispered.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was just really stressed about-" He froze, "Never mind, I'm sorry," With that he got on his board again and headed to the school.

I looked after him with confusion. I quickly ran after him. When I caught up to him I jumped on his board and said, "What are you stressed about?"

He looked back at me and said nothing, "Dylan," I said again.

"Its nothing," He mumbled.

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

"I can't," He said obviously fighting with his inner self, whether or not to tell me.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I can't tell you that either,"

We got to Jefferson High and I sighed. I jumped off his board and started toward the doors. Dylan flipped up his board and carried it. He fell in step with me and we walked in silence. That was until _she_ came.

"Like OMG. There she is," She said and some of her friends laughed.

I sighed. What rumor had they spread about me this time? I turned to face the one and only Cosma Barrington. Her platinum hair shone in the light and her perfect angelic face radiated. Her bright blue eyes and makeup were perfection, no wonder because she was from the capitol after all. She smirked and said, "I feel bad for you Barry,"

"You still don't remember my name?" I mumbled.

"What?" She said, "Are you talking to me,"

"Yes," I said, "And if you actually listened you would know that,"

"Plus, you have known me since the third grade so you should recognize my voice," I added.

She shrugged and turned toward Dylan, "Hi Dyli! How are you?"

I glared at the nickname and turned to face Dylan. His face was calm even though I knew he despised her.

"I'm fine Cosma, and you?" He said putting on a charming smile.

"I'm great now that you are here!" She said batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I was carefully spinning my combination when some kid came up to me. He looked me up and down and cocked his head to the side.

"How aren't you showing?"

"Um, what?" I said with utter confusion, "How aren't I showing what?"

"Oh, well rumor has it you're expecting,"

"Rumor has it?" I said raising an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

"Uh, Cosma and her crew," He said fighting himself, "I mean they said you told Cosma the news,"

"News? I don't have news! BECAUSE I'M NOT EXPECTING," I shrieked, "I am sixteen! I am not that sick minded,"

"Y-yes. I understand," He squeaked and ran off.

Okay, so I can deal with Cosma's other jokes but this isn't even close to funny. I stormed off to English with my mind whirling.

**Finnick POV **

"You see Finnick, the reason why I kept you here was because I feel that you didn't need to be their for your son until now," Snow JR. said.

"M-my son?" I said looking up at him. My hands were shackled like I was some unstable maniac. Which by now I probably was. My wrists were sore and bruised from being dragged by the shackles. My bronze hair was tasseled and knotted from lack of hygiene. My green eyes weren't full of life anymore. They were looking as if almost empty.

"Yes, your son," He said picking up a file, "Ah, here it is. Dylan Odair, age: 18, looks: bronze hair and green eyes, height: 6'2, other: unknown. Well isn't that helpful?"

My mind reeled around the information I was given. Dylan has grown up with out me, probably not knowing I was alive.

"The last time I saw him he was five," I breathed on the edge of crying, "You made me miss _thirteen years _of his life! You are a monster,"

"Well, its not like he will remember you very well. I have his medical records and they say he has memory loss from that car accident. You should be thankful,"

"Thankful? For what? You taking me away from my family? For you locking me away in a cell like an animal? For you leaving MY Annie and Dylan absolutely alone?"

"For letting you live. We saved you from death that day,"

I slammed my fists on the table, "Let me go now,"

"I can't do that," He said his snake eyes so much like President C. Snow, "He has to discover you on his own,"

"And how do you suppose he does that?"

"I have no idea," He said, " But you better hope he finds you soon,"

"Or what? What could you possibly do to make my life worse?"

"I have your son in my hands like a pawn in a chess game,"

I eyes widened and I said quietly, "What have you done to him?"

"I made him exactly like you were,"

"You mean you-"

Snow JR cut me off, "Yes, I sold your son's body to wealthy capitol citizens. I must say he makes me much money,"

I gritted my teeth, "Leave him alone. My friends fought for our children's freedom. _I _fought for the freedom of my son. I almost died in a sewer for him,"

"It was your choice to fight for him,"

"He deserves freedom," I argued, "He doesn't deserve to be another piece in your game,"

"I'm am getting bored of this conversation. Brack will lead you back to your cell,"

Brack dragged me out of the chair as I yelled, "I will kill you!" Brack threw me into the cell and locked it. There I was left to think on my own. How could Dylan find me if he doesn't know I'm alive. It was hours later until I heard someone open the door. _Good. Someone is coming_, I thought. Then I saw him. A splitting image of me. I opened my mouth to shout to him.

**Dylan POV**

I followed the peacekeepers around all the cells when someone yelled out, "Dylan!"

I spun around searching for the person that voice belonged to. The so familiar voice killed me. It was tugging at my head to whom that was? Why can't I remember that voice? Then it clicked and I yelled out, "Dad?"

He yelled again, "Dylan"

I sprinted down the rows of cells until I found him. I collapsed in front of his cell and looked at him. By now he is probably 42. He definitely didn't look like his usual self. His bronze hair was lighter from age and his eyes so green were more filled with sadness. But more or less, I could see the hero I saw when I was five and I smiled.

"I thought you were dead. But all this time you were just here?" I said.

"Yes," He said, "Snow JR. made it seem like I died,"

"How did he fool the doctors?"

"Remember? We were at a capitol hospital. Which equals capitol nurses and doctors. All telling lies,"

"But why? Why pretend you were dead?"

"Yes, I haven't figured that out either," He scratched his chin, "But all I am worried about is you. What have they done?"

"Made me into a Capitol monster," I mumbled, "I'm getting you out of here,"

I looked at the peacekeeper and said, "Unlock the cell,"

"I can't. I have orders to keep him in there. If you want to change that you have to talk to Snow,"

"Fine. Bring me to him," I growled.

They led me to the room and I could smell the sickening aroma of roses. "Ah," His wicked voice said, "I assumed you would come,"

"Release my dad,"

"So you found him? Congrats,"

"What do I have to do for you to release him?"

"How about take three more clients this week,"

Three more? That would equal up to seven clients this week. I gulped, "Fine. Just please let him go,"

"Hmmmm…. Dylan you remind me so much of your father. Doing anything for the ones you love,"

I clenched my fist wanting so bad to beat the crap out of him, "I want to be the one to let him out. To make sure he actually gets out,"

"Fine. Do what you want," Snow said dismissively. He waved his hands like I was a fly pestering him.

I snatched the keys from the peacekeeper and ran to the cells. I quickly unlocked the door and said, "Hurry. Before he changes his mind,"

My dad looked up at me sadly, "He won't allow me to leave,"

"Yes he will! I just asked him,"

"Look behind you," He said pointing slowly.

I glanced sharply behind me and sucked in a breath. Several peacekeepers had arrived. Okay, so Snow JR. Lied… _**Betrayal hurts guys! Who am I even talking to?! First of all I have no idea who is reading my story so just like I don't know. If you like me you'll hate the guy you are going to meet next…. Well sooon :D ANYWAY back to the story!**_

The peacekeepers all gathered around me and I smiled innocently. Then one came close to me and I punched him. His helmet cracked and he tried to hit me with a gun. Then something was injected inside me and I felt sleepy. _Mhmmmmmm sleep sounds nice right now. _ My eyes started to close and I watched my dad look at me and shake his head.

**Snow JR. POV**

"Is he ready?" I asked patiently. My eyes narrowed as the peacekeepers brought out Dylan. Well, the new, better version of Dylan. We named him model 612251414 (In code of course). His translated name is Flynn. I inspected Flynn, his bronze hair the exact color of Dylan's including the lighter locks from the sunlight. His sun kissed tan radiated and his captivating green eyes were incredible. I smiled at my creation.

"He's perfect," I said, "Now Flynn, I'm going to ask you a series of questions that you should be able to answer. As Dylan of course," One peacekeeper said.

He nodded curtly and I started, " What is your full name?"

"Dylan Joshua Odair,"

The peacekeeper nodded, "How old are you? What high school do you go to? What is your status?"

"I'm eighteen years old. I go to Jefferson High School in district four. I am extremely popular,"

"What sports do you play?"

"I play basketball, football, rugby, and I am currently on the swimming team,"

The peacekeeper looked at his list of questions, "Now for the harder ones. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Flynn said shortly.

"Alright. What is your girlfriend's name? What does she look like? How old is she? How long have you been dating?"

Flynn took a big breath and started," Her name is Bree Mellark. She has long wavy black-brown hair, bright blue eyes, is about 5'6. She is sixteen years old. And we have been dating-" Flynn's eyes looked off into the distance as if trying to remember, "For…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "Three years?"

The peacekeeper shook his head, "A year and a half. Next September it will be your anniversary,"

"Oh, right. I will not forget next time,"

"Yes. You won't," I said coldly.

Flynn flinched and nodded looking down.

"Lets continue," The peacekeeper, said, "What is your best friends name and how long have you been friends?"

"His name is Trey Mason. We have been friends since the third grade,"

"Yes. Now, what is your weapon of choice when fishing and why?"

"A trident because that's what my father used,"

"Good," The peacekeeper turned toward me and said, "I believe he is ready Sir,"

"Hmmm," I scratched my chin," I suppose so. Now Flynn, even though you are young at mind I hope you will act at age 18. Technically you are a little kid but we advanced your mind and body,"

Flynn was looking at the ground kicking around a dust ball.

"What is wrong with you boy?" The peacekeeper hit him roughly with the butt of his gun, "Look at the President when he is talking to you,"

Flynn's head snapped up and bashfully said, "Yes Sir. Sorry,"

I harrumphed and said, "Well then. You are dismissed. Go pack you leave in an hour,"

He nodded and rushed off. The peacekeeper came to my desk and said, "Do you really think he is ready?"

"Yes," I said looking at the screen I just flicked on.

Dylan was mindlessly throwing himself against the wall and then curling up on the floor in anguish. We had injected sedatives but apparently they had worn off. I looked at Finnick he was staring into the distance and muttering to himself. I shut off the screen and leaned back, "This plan will work perfectly,"

**Bree POV**

I raced down the stairs as soon as I heard the doorbell. Dylan told me he was bringing me out to dinner as an apology to him hurting me. I smiled and opened the door. He stood there in a crisp grey button down and dark jeans.

"Hi," I said and hugged him.

He lightly hugged me back and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell my parents,"  
"Nah," He said.

"What?" I said looking at him confused. Dylan always told me it was best to tell my parents.

"They know where you are going. You don't have to tell them twice,"

"Yeah I know. But they like to know exact-"

He interrupted me," Just text them or something," Dylan anxiously looked around.

I frowned and said, "Okay,"

I followed him out the door and said, "So what do you plan doing? Or where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere secretive," He said with a wink.

I followed hesitantly. The streets were getting dimmer and less people were around. Nervously said, "Dylan? Where are we going?"

"I told you," He left it at that and kept walking.

I practically had to run to keep up with him. He opened a door to a dark house and looked around. No people in sight. I grabbed his hand and whispered, "This is abandoned. Why did you bring me here?"

"No one is around. So no one can tattle if you are out past curfew,"

"But what is here?"

He smiled and pulled me inside, "Wait here,"

Before I could respond he disappeared. I waited in the eerie silence and held my breath. Was I going to get murdered? I sure hope not. A light came on and then more. Inside were a nice table and a fully cooked dinner. I gasped, "Its beautiful,"

"I knew you'd like it," He said with a smile.

I sat down and he sat across from me, "I thought when you brought me out here it was like a trap to kill me or something,"

"Kill you?" He said laughing, "That's not romantic,"

I giggled at the thought and said, "True. You can't blame me though!"

He just laughed more and drank some of the wine he had set out. I followed his suit.

**Dylan (Flynn) POV**

Being Dylan was a lot simpler than I thought. Dylan was the biggest blonde I have ever met. All it seemed he cared about was his popularity, his mother and Bree. I watched as Bree laughed and enjoyed the dinner. I smiled at her and remembered what I was supposed to do.

"Lets go up stairs," I suggested.

She shifted a little uncomfortable then finally said, "Okay,"

She followed me upstairs and I looked around knowing that somewhere around here peacekeepers lurked. Bree froze and said quietly, "A-are you sure we should be up here?"

"Why? Scared?" I said teasingly.

She whacked me and said, "NO!"

I laughed and pulled her into a room. Her blue eyes shined in the moonlight and I saw why Dylan liked her better than the plastic Barbies that went to his school. Bree was naturally pretty and kind. I wrapped her in my arms and grinned. She was cheating without knowing it. I kissed her and she smiled slightly and kissed me too. I reached behind me and grabbed the handcuffs.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes," She said without thinking.

"I see," I said. So she really does trust Dylan with all her heart, "Close your eyes,"

Instantly she did and stood there. I carefully hand cuffed one hand and lead her over to the bed. I cuffed the other to a bed.

"Dylan," She said with a shaky voice.

"Don't open your eyes yet,"

"Now I really feel-"

"Shh," I said.

She fell silent and I pulled out the matches. I carefully lit a corner, "Bree, you really shouldn't trust some people,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Count to ten and open your eyes,"

She cocked her head to the side but nodded. The room was slowly going up in flames.

"Is that…" She smelt it, "Smoke?"

"Yes" I said and sprinted out of the room slamming the door shut and running down the stairs.

I heard her scream and beg for help. I ignored it and remembered what Snow JR. said, "We are hurting Dylan from the inside. Taking what he loves most. Once he is lost in despair, you will be the golden child,"

I looked at the flaming house and ran away.

**Bree POV**

Smoke was filling the room and I was still cuffed to the bed. I twisted my wrist every which way and couldn't find the way to get out. I started to cry knowing this was my end. And Dylan was the one to end it. I thought he loves me. Why kill me? I struggled more and then gave up. I started to cough and collapsed on the floor. My vision got hazy and my throat burned for air. I started to see darkness and my last thought was _"tell my parents I love them"_


	6. Secrets

**Dylan POV**

I paced the floor and looked out of the bars anxious for the guards to let me out. I was going crazy. How long have I been in here? Probably just a few hours. I looked across from my own cell my dad was sleeping quietly not facing me.

"Pst!" I whispered.

He shifted but didn't wake, "Hey!" I said quietly.

My dad shifted again and then raised quietly, "Dylan?"

"Yeah," I said, "Um. How do you suppose we get out of here?"

"Dylan," He said shaking his head, "If I knew, I would have been out of here sooner,"

I analyzed who was on duty and saw a middle-aged man, "HEY! YEAH YOU!" I shouted to the guard.

He came over and hit me with a bat, "OW," I exclaimed and tried again," HEY!"

He came over again and hit me, "OW! Man!" I said, "HEY!" I called out again.

"What are you doing?!" My dad hissed, "Are you trying to get killed?"

I ignored him and shouted again. The man came over and raised his bat," Hey! Stop hitting me with the stick. I have a proposal for you,"

The guard paused and listened. "If you let us go. I'll give you anything. Money, err… a new stick, food. ANYTHING!"

"Hmmm," He said," Well, I have a daughter that is about your age. Will you bring her out on a date and please her?"

"Done! Just let me and my dad out,"

The guard, "How do I know you aren't just saying that?"

"You don't"

He frowned and said, "Well, promise me and go through with it or else I'll hunt you down myself,"

"Yeah yeah. Okay, I Dylan Joshua Odair, promise to take er-"

"Samantha,"

"Yah, Samantha um,"

"Rider,"

"Uhuh, Samantha Rider on a date in order to get out of here,"

"Good," He said and unlocked the door.

I jumped out and said, "Whew!" He unlocked my dad's door and my dad hesitantly walked out. We were running out when he called out, "I was kidding about the date! My daughter is four years old. I just wanted to know how bad you wanted to get out,"

I growled and said, "Jerk!"

We ran as fast as we could and I fingered my pockets. They took my phone but not my money haha. I paid for two tickets to four and we found a seat by the back of the train. My dad looked around in amazement.

"I haven't been out in the real world for so long,"

"Yea, I guess you haven't," I said, "I always forget that,"

**Bree POV**

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. What? How aren't I dead? I was in a full out fire chained to a bed! I looked around heart monitors and testing things beeped. Cords were weaved in and out of me and I could barely swallow. Where am I?

"Oh good you are awake," A voice said.

Dylan. My eyes narrowed, "You could have killed me,"

"No I couldn't have," He said, "You just tested something for us,"

"Us?"

"Me and President Snow JR."

"What?"

"You tested invincible solution," Snow said his cold voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Invincible solution?"

"Yes, it was in the wine. It gave you invincibility for about two hours,"

"And what if I didn't survive?"

"We would have gotten the result that it didn't work,"

"You would risk _my _life?" I said incredulously at Dylan.

"Not exactly,"

"But you allowed them to test a substance on me!"

"But you are alive aren't you?"

I glared at both of them, "Yes. But it was a fifty percent chance the solution wouldn't work,"

Snow JR. shrugged like it was no big deal losing a sixteen-year-old girl. He looked down at a tablet and frowned.

"What is it?" Dylan said looking over at him.

"Nothing, just that the prisoners escaped,"

"Um, prisoners?"

"Yes,"

"Are they like um criminals?"

"No,"

"Then who are they?"

"Loved ones of someone. So you technically are one. We were just waiting for you to recover," Snow said his snake eyes cold, "We are going to let you in on a secret,"

"Okay," I said looking at them expectantly.

"This isn't your boyfriend," Snow said bluntly.

"Um what?" I analyzed Dylan. He looked pretty much the same aside from something on his neck. A scar?

"This is a complete clone of Dylan," Snow said proudly.

"And you are proud of it?"

"Yes. This is another thing that will help us,"

"In doing what?"

"Crushing the districts completely. Making the Capitol a dictatorship again! Bringing justice to the new world,"

I just started at the lunnie guy, "So how are you going to win with clones and invincible solutions?"

"That's a secret we can't share," Dylan er Clone Dylan said.

I blinked a few times and remembered what Snow JR. had said, "_Technically you are a prisoner," _

"So from what you said before, about me being a prisoner, I can't leave?"

"Nope," Snow JR. said, "You aren't leaving any time soon,"

I sighed. When _will _I see my real boyfriend who doesn't try to kill me?

**Dylan POV**

I got off the train with my dad as he gazed at the ocean aghast. I lead him home and said, "You should wait here,"

He nodded and I headed inside. I found my mother sitting on the couch crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

She looked up and started to cry harder, "Dylan! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"Do what?"

She waved the paper in my face. The headline wrote: **SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD BREE MELLARK IS KILLED IN TRAGIC FIRE. **

"_What!_" I exclaimed.

She nodded and said, "The worst part is the whole town said it was you and that you are working with the capitol!"

I couldn't breathe. Bree was killed in a fire?

"They said it was me?" I said flicking on the TV.

The news lady was on and she said, _" Hello everyone. I'm here with a new story that has the district buzzing. Sixteen-year-old Bree Mellark, daughter of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark was killed tragically in a fire. Some say her boyfriend Dylan Odair went AWOL and killed her. Others say they spotted him leading her to a deserted place and then they saw the place go up in flames about an hour later. No one knows how the fire started for sure but all hands are pointing to Dylan-"_

The screen went black and he realized his mother had turned off the TV. She sobbed and said, "Did you?"

"No, mom I didn't. I swear,"

She nodded, got up and then hugged me, "Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Dad is here,"

"What?" She said frowning and then she ran outside.

I heard her scream in delight, "FINNICK!"

I smiled happy for my mother for so long alone. But I looked at the newspaper and frowned. How could I have done that if I was locked away? That is what I wonder.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the last! There are some major surprises up ahead and I look forward to writing it! So comment and tell me what you think!**


	7. Solving Problems

**Hey, I'm sorry that this took me so long to post a new chapter. Okay so I had great surprises and all, I still do, just not the ones I planned on. I kind of forgot those… hahaha kind of like Dylan, small memory loss? Not really. I just have a lot of ideas and get them mixed up. I'm hoping to make this story at least 20 chapters. ****From now on, most of this is going to be the districts and the Capitol preparing for war.**** Shoot, I just gave away the plot for the next chapters. Scratch that. Pretend you didn't read that. I'm kind of too lazy to erase it so I scratched it out **** Anyway you probably want the chapter not me ranting on and on. Sorry. Here it is:**

**Dylan POV**

Last night I received a letter from the D4 community representatives. They requested that I join the rebel force. I pondered on it and then responded saying that I would help out as much as I could. How could I resist after I've heard about how much pain the Capitol has caused people? I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. My mom was flicking though channels and one was a newscast.

"Wait," I said, "I want to watch this,"

My mom looked at me and sighed, "Alright,"

The woman was lean and young. She beamed at a boy around my age. He turned and then I realized he looked exactly like me. I gasped and cranked the volume up. My mom covered her ears but grudgingly watched the news. My mom didn't exactly like the news, it scared her and she didn't enjoy listening to how the Capitol was rising again. My eyes were glued to the T.V.

"So," The woman said, "Mr. Odair, how are you?"

"I'm great," He said smiling perfectly, "How are you?"

"I'm amazing!" She gushed, "So everyone is wondering who you are! Tell us about yourself,"

"Well, technically I am the son of Finnick Odair. So my brother is Dylan Odair, he actually is my twin in a way," He said glancing at the crowd, "My name is Flynn, I was genetically modified so I looked exactly like Dylan,"

"Really?" The woman was aghast.

"Well," Flynn said with a cocky smile, "Yes, only I'm better,"

I scoffed and said, "Sure you are Flynny boy,"

The interview continued, "Alright," The woman said hesitantly, "How do you feel about Dylan killing his girlfriend, ah. What's her name?"

"Bree Mellark?" He said.

"Yes, her,"

"Well," He slowly thought of his answer, "I deeply believe that Dylan didn't kill her. I feel like someone posed as Dylan,"

"How so? Do you think they were cloned like him? Like you?"

"Yes,"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Flynn. Because you were the one who posed as me,"

"But none of her family should worry. Bree is safely in the Capitol,"

My mom gasped and said, "Turn it off,"

I couldn't make my self-do it. I kept listening.

"She is happy and I don't believe she plans on leaving any time soon,"

"TURN. IT. OFF," My mom said snatching the remote.

The screen went blank and I looked at my mom. She had tears streaming down her face and she said, "They are raising to power again,"

I gaped at her, "Do you really think so? Mom, the districts are way stronger! They have proved that in the last rebellion!"

"Lets go," She said quietly.

"What?"

"You have a doctor's appointment," She said, "The doctor thinks he found something that will help you remember more,"

I hesitantly rose, "Ok, is he sure this will work?"

"No," My mom said curtly, "Finnick! We are leaving,"

My dad came down the stairs and kissed my mom goodbye. He patted me on the back and said, "I have a feeling this is going to work. Have faith,"

"I'm tired of having faith," I whined.

He chuckled and said, "Have a little more,"

I made a face and followed my mom out to the car. We drove in silence and my mom was looking straight at the road. I sighed and said, "What is this new found thing?"

"Some kind of solution," My mom said, "I'm not quite sure,"

"Oh," I said finding no more words. The conversation died out fast. We arrived and I hopped out of the car. I practically raced into the place. My doctor came out of his office. His glasses were probably recently shinned.

"Hello Dr. Mike," I said.

"Hi Dylan," He said a jolly smile on his face, "Ready?"

"I think so," I said nervously.

He nodded to a nurse, "Ok, come with me,"

I followed him into a white room. I suddenly started to panic. This looked too much like the Capitol hospital.

"Okay Dylan. Lay down on the bed," A nurse said, "Relax,"

I looked up at the ceiling and yawned. I'm really tired; I forced myself to keep my eyes open.

"This is going to hurt a bit,"

I looked over to my right bicep. She was rubbing some cleaning stuff on my arm and she pulled out a needle. I jerked my arm away and said, "Does it have to be in a needle? Can't it just be like um in a pill?"

"No," The nurse said grabbing my arm.

I made a squeaking sound when she injected it into me.

"Oww," I murmured.

"All done," She reported and carefully dabbed my arm. Some blood had revealed itself and was dripping down and falling off my fingers. The nurse smoothly wiped it up.

"Now, Dylan here is where we test it,"

"Okay," I said, "Does it have to do with needles?"

"No," Mike said frowning.

"Does it have to do with string?" I said suddenly remembering my fear from when I was seven.

"Um what?" He said surprised.

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Why were you asking about string?"

"Uh. Can you keep a secret Doctor?"

"Yes,"

I shifted uncomfortably, "I have a fear of um,"

"Of what Dylan?"

"String," I said quietly, "Its called Linonophobia,"

"Why?" He said.

The nurse laughed and Mike shushed her. I gulped and said, "Well, I was about six years old. My mother bought me a kitten for my birthday since I hate dogs. He was soft, orange, and cuddly. My cousin came over and we were giving it string to play with," I took a deep breath, "He strangled my kitty! With the string I mean. I've been traumatized ever since. Every time I see string I think of my poor kitty,"

"I see. You said when you were six?"

"Yes," I said knowing I told him that.

"You had memory loss since you were five,"

"Uhuh," I said, "Go on,"

"We found the cure for you Dylan!"

I did the math and he was right. I remember every recent event! I remember my first date with Bree where there was a hurricane, I remember the news cast about Bree getting 'killed', I remember finding my dad while on a job to get my next client, ect. I jumped off the bed and said, "Thank you so much!"

"It took a long time, but we finally did it,"

I grinned at him and rejoiced to myself.

**Bree POV**

I peeled my eyes open and found myself in a cell. I sighed and sat up. My back ached from lying on the floor and I lost a lot of weight. I refused to eat because of very good and logical reasons. Such as they could have put poison in my food. I saw the food from yesterday and my stomach growled with want. Maybe just a little. I crawled over to the pan and scarfed down the bread.

"Took you long enough," A voice said.

I tensed up and turned to be faced with Dy-Flynn. I narrowed my eyes and said, "What. Do. You. Want,"

"Hello to you too sunshine," He said brightly.

"Spit it out. What do you want?"

He bent down and put his face right in front of the cell door, "Well, I want you to be happy and healthy,"

"Hah," I laughed, "I'm sure you do. So you can use me as your lab rat right?"

His expression was pained, "No,"

"Then what?" I pressed.

"So they can grill you for information about the rebel force in District four,"

"What rebel force?" I said confused.

"Pretend all you want that you have no idea what I'm talking about. But I know for a fact, that your little boyfriend just joined,"

I froze, "What?"

"Yep," He said, "I heard about it somewhere. Seems he is fighting for the districts. Protecting his insane mother yes?"

"His mother is not insane!" I shrieked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," I said with venom in my voice.

"Then why does she scream at random moments? Hm? Or why does she cover her ears? Ask yourself that Bree,"

"She is afraid," I said.

"A very extreme way of showing it," He said and opened the door. Flynn stepped inside and said, "But of course you would defend her,"

I stepped away from him and said; "I'll show you insane,"

"Really? Good, because I'm really getting bored watching you do nothing,"

"Gross, you watch me?"

"Yes,"

Honestly I had to say this was one of the few times I was speechless. I made a face and stepped so I was right in front of him. I smiled sweetly and then kissed him. He slowly reacted and I reached for the keys. He then pulled away.

"Tsk. Tsk. Oh Bree, I'm smarter than that,"

I crossed my arms and said, "Really? You don't look like it,"

"You don't look like the kind of girl who cheats,"

My eyes widened as I realized what I just did, " I-i-I. I'm not,"

"Hm. I see, well Bree it was nice chatting. But honestly I'm bored with this conversation and have to get going. Sorry,"

He slipped out the door and I slid down the wall and sighed. I really did just cheat. I said a sorry to Dylan and fell asleep.

**I hoped you liked this :P I worked very hard on this chapter! I had to look up a funny fear because everyone has fears and I needed a goofy fear for Dylan. Like in Austin and Ally, Austin has an extreme fear of umbrellas!**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Dylan, what happened?

**Last in remembering you:**

_"You don't look like the kind of girl who cheats,"_

_My eyes widened as I realized what I just did, " I-i-I. I'm not,"_

_"Hm. I see, well Bree it was nice chatting. But honestly I'm bored with this conversation and have to get going. Sorry,"_

_He slipped out the door and I slid down the wall and sighed. I really did just cheat. I said a sorry to Dylan and fell asleep._

**Chapter 8**

**(Dylan P.O.V)**

I was psyched that the doctor's found a way for me to remember things. It makes life really easy knowing where you are and how you got there. I erased the app that repeated conversations from the night before and my mom barely used the intercom in the morning anymore. The only downside of all of this was that every Saturday I had to go to the doctors and get more solution injected in me. Which sucked because I hate shots.

I ran downstairs and decided to go on a nice long run. I stretched my arms and legs. The screamed in protest. I guess I'm not in as good as shape as I thought. Or I'm tired; I'm going with that. I mapped out a route that led through the beach and looped around the courtyard and through our mall and back to the house. Over all it would be a six-mile run. That seemed enough. I started on the course, plugged my iPhone into headphones, and blasted the song "heard it on the radio" by Ross lynch, and said hello to our neighbors. Running felt good. It made me feel free and like I could do anything. I was running through a path toward the beach when some guys from my school got in my way. I sighed and pulled out my headphones.

"What are you doing here Dalla?" I growled.

"Could say the same to you Odair," He said as his friends grinned devilishly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Go back to Cosma. I have some things to finish,"

"You see Odair, that's what I'm here about,"

"Cosma?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She seems to like you too much. I don't like that. And, I don't feel like giving you a warning, so I brought some of my friends,"

"You and your stupid meatheads," I muttered.

"What was that?" He said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently.

He glared at me and said, "This will teach you a lesson not to mess with me or go after my girlfriend," He motioned to his buddies.

"I didn't go after your girlfriend," I protested, "Don't you notice how she goes after me?"

"Sure you didn't. Go on boys. Hurry," Dalla glanced around making sure there weren't any witnesses.

One of his friends sucker punched me and another threw a bag over my head and tied it firmly by my neck so I could breathe but couldn't shake it off. Great so I'm fighting blindly. Another punch came from my left. I swung wildly and hit someone. They groaned in pain. Someone head-butted me in the gut causing me to fall backwards. I groaned as someone kicked my side. I felt punches everywhere. It felt like they hit every soft spot they could find. Then they stopped.

I moaned and rolled onto my stomach so I could get up. I untied the bag on my head and yanked it off. There was Carrie fury in her eyes. Dalla had left but some of his buddies were still here. They looked ashamed and found some fascination with the ground. Carrie had that effect on people, probably because they knew she could be pretty scary when she is angry. I fingered my face. Bumps and bruises were all over. I felt my torso, I think one of my ribs is fractured or something.

"Why would you do that?!" Carrie asked angrily, "He is your quarterback! Do you think you could win with out him? Huh?"

"No," One of the guys said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I thought so. Now leave," She said shoving one of the guys.

They scrambled away. I looked at Carrie astounded.

"What?" She said, "I couldn't let my best friend's boyfriend die today,"

I laughed and winced, " Yeah, well thanks for that,"

"I know that you could have taken them on, that is if you didn't have a bag over your head,"

"Pretty smart move on Dalla's part,"

"I hate him," She said, "With a passion,"

"With a passion huh?" I said.

"Yeah. It's greater than hate,"

I shook my head and said, "I have to get home. No point finishing my run if I can't even walk that well,"

"I'll walk you home,"

"You don't have to Carrie. I'm eighteen,"

"I know I don't have to. I _want _to,"

"Okaaaay," I said picking up my IPhone from the ground.

The screen was cracked and the rest was scratched. It wouldn't turn on either.

"Stupid guys," I muttered showing Carrie my phone.

"I second that opinion. Lets get you home. You need some ice on your face,"

"Okay," I said falling in step with her.

We walked back to my house and my parents were just getting home. My mom's eyes widened and my dad looked alarmed. Was my face really that bad?

"Dylan Joshua Odair what the hell happened to you?" My mom demanded.

"Well hello there," I said to my mom, "Just some guys decided to beat me,"

"That doesn't look like a beating," My dad said examining my face, "At least, it looks like you just fought a shark,"

"Does my face really look that crappy?"

"Right now? Yeah," My dad said opening the door.

"See you later Carrie," I said heading inside.

"Bye!" She said heading off.

When my mom came in she instantly headed to the freezer and grabbed some frozen peas. She came over and pressed it against my right side of my face.

"Okay mister, explain everything,"

I sighed, "Fine. Noah Dalla and his friends decided that I deserved to get beat,"

"Why?" My dad said sitting across from my mom and me.

"He's jealous because his girlfriend has some epic crush on me,"

"Did you explain to him that you don't like her?"  
"Oh did I ever try," I said wincing as my mom switched the peas to my left side.

"Hmm. I know Noah Dalla's father. I'll have a talk with him,"

"No dad. That's a high school no go," I said.

"Why?"

"Because dad, it makes me seem like a wuss that sent my dad to solve my problems,"

"Dylan," My dad said with that 'let me worry about it' voice.

"I'm serious dad. Please don't," I insisted.

"Fine. But if that punk beats you again," He trailed off.

"Yeah yeah come get you,"

"How did you get beat so bad anyway? Did you shut your eyes and stand there? I thought you knew how to fight,"

"They tied a bag over my head and just started throwing punches,"

"Oh," My mom said switching back to the right side.

"By the way, they broke my IPhone," I said pulling it out of my pocket.

My dad took it from me and examined it, "We will get you a new one. I'm glad you're okay, sorry but I have to go to work,"

"Bye," I said waving a little.

My dad left the room and I heard the door open and then I heard someone say, "Where is he?"

"In the living room. Nice to see you,"

"Thanks! And you too,"

Bree ran in and said, "Are you okay? Carrie told me and I came as quick as I could,"

"I'm fine," I said and looked at my mom.

She cleared her throat and said, "These peas are getting warm, and I'll get some more,"

Bree nodded and sat down next to me silently.

"How did-" I started.

"They decided I was no help and let me go," She said cutting me off.

"Oh," I said simply."

"Yeah," She said playing with a loose thread on her shirt.

I took her hand lightly and said, "Are _you_ okay? You are the one who was stuck in the Capitol,"

"Yes I'm fine Dylan," She said smiling reassuringly.

"Oh guess what!" I said remembering my good news.

"What?" She said turning more towards me.

"The doctor's found a solutions that helps me with my memory!"

Excitement played in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yep!" I said smiling.

"Dylan," She breathed, "That is amazing!"

"I know," I said happiness filling me, "I remember everything, even the bad things but whatever,"

Bree laughed and leaned her forehead softly on mine. We sat there our heads tilted together when my mom dropped a bag of ice on the floor. We both jumped and separated.

"Ops," My mom said picking up the bag.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Mooooommm,"

"Yes I know Dylan," She said placing the ice on the table, "I'm leaving. Keep icing,"

Bree giggled and carefully picked up some ice and pressed it against my face, "You are going to have some mean bruises for a while,"

"My gorgeous face is ruined for the time being,"

"It is still cute," She said kissing my nose and then my lips.

I kissed her back and said jokingly, "Per chance could I barrow some cover up?"

"No," She said laughing.

I smiled and removed the ice from my face that Bree was holding, "Are you trying to freeze my face off?"

"Sorry I forgot I had to switch," She said switching sides.

"Uhuh, I'm sure you did Bree,"

"I did!" She protested.

" I don't believe you," I said swatting her hand so that she dropped the ice.

"Hey!" She said.

I pulled her close and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we sat there kissing. She pulled away and said, "I love you Dylan,"

"I love you too Bree,"

She curled up next to me and we put on the movie the proposal.

**Author Note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Technically this has nothing to do with the plot so it was kind of a filler chapter. But hey a chapter is a chapter. Read and Review please. Thanks **


End file.
